Torn
by Aliceblu3
Summary: Good luck. That's the thing that Jinx has been searching for all her life and Robin needs after Starfire and him 'take a break'. And luckily for both of them a spiraling series of events will lead them to what theyve always needed. Is it eachother? or will lightspeed happen all over again and KF will be the one to sweep Jinx off her feet? on HIATUS
1. bad luck

My eyes glowed hot pink helping to hide everything that I was thinking in a single moment of terror and hate. Because i was terrified of falling on my ass and making a fool of my self and because of all the things I hated started with him.

My mirror shattered and fell to the ground.

Robin was my arch enemy but to him I was a lowlife criminal. not in the big times but not completely off his radar. The hive five was full of stupid guys. This was without any doubt true and I was the leader of a bunch of monkeys and a mammoth. Whats the point in being a bomb ass villainess if no one notices? Not even your #1 enemy.I threw my self onto my plush pink bed and sighed.

I pulled my brush through my hair with ease and suddenly all sorts of calm washed over me and I flushed pink. My skin was clammy and my heart was beating fast I felt like someone was pushing ice to my skin but I was alone. This was just how Id feel whenever the thought of what a loser i am crossed my mind. I smiled devilishly 'some day my prince will come'. Fucking Cinderella and her optimism.

"That's seven years of bad luck ,stupid." My voice echoed in my head.

* * *

"Robin? You never talk to me. Before we were so close. I want before Robin. Even Silky sees it." Star held out her pet mutant worm that shared the pleading eyes that graced her face.

"Star Ive just been busy. Sorry its just really hard lately with crime up and ..." I stopped myself hoping she hadn't noticed my unfinished sentence but instead her eyes grew big and she began shaking her head.

"Is the Slade back once more. Because Rob..."

"Starfire Slade is dead and not coming back!" She flinched with all kinds of shock crossing her face and then big green eyes became dim and sad.

"Robin we have been...far."

"What are you talking about Star?" She shook her head rapidly and looked up at me nervously.

"You don't talk to me though I am both your girl and your friend. Why?" She started to get jittery and lifted herself slightly off the ground.

"Star I don't know what you mean?"

"Robin. You do. so I am saying that I can be your friend."

"What do you mean Star do you. Are you?"

"I just can not be your girl and friend."

"You're breaking up with me?"

"Yes Robin I am doing the break up. I am sorry but I miss you so I can not be here."

"Star I'm sorry I am. I can..."

"No Robin. You can not. " She looked away from me and over to the large purple bags lying on the floor. "I am sorry but I must go back to Tamaran to do the thinking."

"Star really I'm sorry you can think here PLEASE! Don't go."

I woke up from my recurring nightmare with the same clammy skin and slick wet raven hair I awoke with every night since she left. I grabbed my head and felt my cold skin against my hot face. It felt good because every time I thought of Starfire and how it went down. I wondered if she thought of me. I wondered if she needed me. because of how badly i need her.

I pulled my self out of bed and trudged down to the training center. It was the only thing that helped the one thing i thought I needed. But I know what I need now. I need to hear the soft laughter of Starfire. Her voice. her touch. I missed everything about her. There was no one but her for me. I just wish she believed me

* * *

"Ow!" Beast boy pushed me back in the form of a large green gorilla and pounded his chest."Boys are so dumb" My eyes glowed pink and he tripped over the gumballs that fell from the shattered gumball machine.

"Smart",Raven passed over him in the form of a shadow while fighting kid wykkyd and chimed in in her famous monotone.

"She tricked me!" Beast boy lied to protect his pride while still struggling to stand.

"Jinx!" robin kicked the air where my head had been and seemed to get really mad because he hadn't expected me to dodge it. I'm glad i did though because the last time i had seen him he wasn't anywhere near as toned as he was now. he was crazy bulked up and it seemed like all he did was work out. He was obviously tired I could tell from the circles around his eyes. They were big and dark and even with his face covered up he looked washed out and fought like an actual ape. I was use to a more nimble opponent.

"Whats up with you?"

"Nothing!" He hit the wall behind me and got his hand stuck. A waved my hand in his direction and he fell back as his hand was released by the wall. A long thick crack ran up the wall and the building crashed in half instantly. I heard many screams before i felt the ground give out and everything was dark.


	2. Bridal style

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans! This counts for chapter 1 also. Now to the story**

I pulled my hands into fists out of instinct and scrunched up my eyes. Everything was fuzzy and I could feel a hotness coming from my ankle. I wasn't sure where I was ,but it was warm and sturdy. Was I being carried? Who was I with I don't remember anything after the collapse of the candy store. Just black.

I slowly opened my eyes but all I saw was dark once again.

"Who?"my voice was dry and cracked."What?"

"You're awake?" a familiar voice sounded from the darkness. I remembered it. It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out. It was Robin's.

He didn't stop walking and he didn't put me down he still held me bridal style and I still felt a steady up and down movement as he kept at a steady pace walking. Then I snapped out of my fog and I looked up to see a guy with black hair. I shook out of his grip onto the ground. It was wet and smelled really bad! Where was I? WHAT was I sitting in?

"WHAT is this!"

"Sewer water this is where we fell when the floor collapsed." I felt him trying to pick me up again but I pushed him away.

"I can stand up on my own." I pushed my self up onto my feet and began to try and get the water out of my skirt. "See?" He just shook his head and looked at me with the same contemptuous eyes as always. Then he started walking away and I began to follow.

"Aaaah!" I shrieked as I stepped on my hurt ankle and a searing pain shot through me. I was bent over in pain when he walked over to me and swooped me up in bridal style once again.

"Why?"

"What?" He looked at me in confusion .

"why help me?"

"Would you rather I let you die?"

"No but i'm your enemy so Why?"

"I'm not a killer"

"Leaving me and killing me isn't the..."

"No, you're wrong. It is the same thing and I couldn't have done that. Not even to a villain like you."

"Good guys." I muttered the words under my breathe and looked down into the black water I had fallen into. His feet trudged heavily through it while he carried me. Then I looked to my dress. His hands were wet from touching the disgusting fabric. Good guys.

* * *

"Raven!, Cyborg!" Beastboy yelled loudly as he tried to find his friends. "Robin?" He morphed into a rabbit and hopped through the wreckage.

"Beastboy!"The green bunny turned around and jumped into a human. "

"Raven! Where is cyborg and...?"

"Right here!" Cyborg pushed a long metal rod off him and stood up. "has anyone seen...oh!" He picked up his arm. "Ha! thought you could hide."

"Great now we need to find Robin. I'm sure he's somewhere around here. We just have t...guys" Beast boy help up Robins utility belt with a shocked look on is face.

"I'm sure he's somewhere around here." Raven looked around looking almost emotionless.

"Yeah" Beastboy looked sadly at the girl with blue hair and a cracked mask.

* * *

**I promise to update somewhat fast so you should keep a close eye ;)  
**


End file.
